Estaré siempre junto a ti
by T-luna
Summary: al empezar a vivir juntos se les presentan dificultades por sus peleas pero gracias a que se aman intentaran hasta lo imposible para mejorar su relación de pareja y saber si su destino es estar juntos por siempre
1. un pensamiento que corregi

Hola** esta es otrade mi historias espero esta vez no equivocarme tanto espero que les guste**

* * *

** Pensamientos de kagome**

**por que decidí estar siempre con Inuyasha me pregunto si realmente es mi destino estar junto a el o solo es una **

**parte de mi vida tal vez y solo tal vez sea así ... **

** Fin de pensamiento de kagome **

* * *

inuyasha : kagome te cientes bien te duele algo

kagome : aaa solo estaba pensando

inuyasha : y en que pensabas

kagome : en nada importante

inuyasha : estas segura

kagome : si claro

inuyasha : kagome y que haces a qui en el árbol sagrado a estas horas de la noche

kagome : es que venia de la casa de Jinenji y pues como estaba cansada no aguante y me senté a qui

inuyasha : ya veo pero ya es hora de que bañas a la aldea an de estar preocupados por ti ven sube a mi espalda

kagome : si

( kagome se su vio a la espalda de inuyasha y se fueron a la aldea )

inuyasha : por fin llegamos kagome

kagome : bájame por favor

inuyasha : si claro

(inuyasha baja a kagome de su espalda )

(kagome entra a la casa de la anciana kaede seguida por inuyasha )

anciana kaede : inuyasha , kagome donde estaban hace rato que los estaba buscando

inuyasha : para que anciana kaede

anciana kaede : bueno ahora no importa mañana sabrán para que ahora a dormir

kagome : si (vos teso)

inuyasha : esta bien

(inuyasha y kagome se quedan dormido en forma curiosa por no saber para que los buscaba la anciana kaede)

* * *

Al día siguiente

(inuyasha y kagome despiertan al escuchar la voz de shippo)

shippo : despierten dormilones

kagome : shippo ya regresas de presentar tu examen de zorro magico

shippo : si kagome y te extrañe mucho

kagome : yo también a ti shippo ( kagome abrza a shippo)

inuyasha : niño travieso por que me despiertas a esta hora

shippo : por dormilón ( shippo deja de abrazar a kagome )

(inuyasha le pega a shippo)

shippo : por que me pegaste abusón

inuyasha : por molesto

kagome : inuyasha deja de molestar a shippo

inuyasha : pero kagome

kagome : ningún pero inuyasha no te portes como niño

inuyasha : esta bien

( la anciana kaede entra a su cabaña )

anciana kaede : inuyasha , kagome ya despierto o y están listos

inuyasha : estar listos para que anciana

anciana kaede : pronto lo verán solo sigan me

(inuyasha y kagome siguen a la anciana kaede )

kagome : y esta cabaña nunca la avía visto

anciana kaede : no por que la acaban de construir

kagome : y quien vivirá aquí

anciana kaede : tu y inuyasha

inuyasha : queeeeee

kagome : inuyasha y yo

anciana kaede : claro pues ustedes necesitan donde vivir mi cabaña es pequeña y no caben tantas personas entonces pensé en darles su propia cabaña donde pudieran vivir a gusto

kagome : muchas gracias deber dad

anciana kaede : no hay de que disfrútenla

inuyasha : anciana en verdad no se hubiera molestado

anciana kaede : no fue ninguna molestia pero me debo ir para continuar mis deberes así que los veo al rato

(la anciana kaede se retira)

inuyasha : nunca pensé que viviríamos solos tu y yo kagome

kagome : yo tampoco

(inuyasha y kagome se ven fijamente)

inuyasha : y si entramos

kagome : si esta bien

(inuyasha y kagome entran a su cabaña )

inuyasha : es muy amplia

kagome : si bastante

(en eso entra Miroku , Sango y sus niños )

sango : hola kagome , inuyasha

kagome : sango como supiste que estábamos aquí

sango : por que la anciana kaede nos contó que vivirían aquí

kagome : ya veo

Miroku : y es muy amplia

gemelas : si si

inuyasha : y a quien mas le contó la anciana kaede

Miroku : a todos como a rin , a los aldeanos , etc

inuyasha : pero no a venido sesshomaru verdad

Miroku : no pero la ultima vez que bino le dijo a rin que vendría mañana

inuyasha : enserio ojala no le diga nada

sango : y que tiene de malo que el sepa

inuyasha : a mucho

kagome : inuyasha te da pena vivir con migo hay no tienes remedio y abajo

(inuyasha caí al escuchar el conjuro )

inuyasha : kagome no te enojes no me da pena vivir con migo solo que no quiero que lo tome la gente a mal

kagome : no importa me tengo que ir a cumplir mis deberes

sango : yo igualmente espérame kagome

kagome : si sango

sango : vengan gemelas las llevare con la anciana kaede

gemelas : si si mama

(kagome y sango se van )

Miroku : inuyasha ahora que tienes que mantener a kagome tendremos que trabajar mas duro así que vamos

inuyasha : mantenerla jamas pese de esa forma

Miroku : pero be pensándolo por que asi va a ser entendido

inuyasha : esta bien Miroku

(inuyasha y Miroku se van )

* * *

**A la noche **

inuyasha : ya regrese kagome

kagome : bien venido inuyasha

inuyasha : no gane mucho peor ten son dos costales de arroz y dos de frutas y verduras

kagome : gracias me sirve mucho

inuyasha : que bien kagome

kagome : por cierto inuyasha debes tener hambre

inuyasha : ahora que lo mencionas si y mucha

kagome : que bien por que te prepare comida

inuyasha : gracias y que es

kagome : algo sencillo un estofado enseguida te sirvo

inuyasha : si por favor

(kagome le sirve en un plato a inuyasha un poco de estofado y en un baso le sirve te )

kagome : aquí tienes

inuyasha : gracias por la comida

kagome : de nada

(inuyasha termina de comer y recoge los plato y los acomoda en su lugar )

inuyasha : savia bien pero nada comparado con las sopas instantáneas

kagome : quieres decir que no aprecias lo que te di lo savia que tu y yo no podíamos vivir solos me voy

(kagome camina un poco y llega a la puerta pero algo la detuvo)

inuyasha : kagome no planeaba que te enojaras solo era sarcasmo

kagome : lose inuyasha pero tu sabes que tu y yo no podemos vivir juntos y solos

inuyasha : si podemos si lo intentamos

kagome : por que lo dices inuyasha dimelo

inuyasha : por que quiero estar a tu lado kagome cuando nos dijeron que viviríamos juntos me sentí muy bien por que des de hace mucho que quiero vivir solo contigo por que yo te amo kagome no te imaginas cuanto

kagome : inuyasha yo también te amo y mucho inuyasha yo también quiero estar a tu lado y te aseguro que sin importar que estaré a tu lado

inuyasha : kagome yo no quiero que estemos juntos como algo mas quiero que seas mi novia

kagome : si inuyasha si y mas si

( se abrazan y se hacer can lentamente y se besan )

inuaysha : buenas noches kagome

kagome : buenas noches inuyasha

* * *

**pensamientos de kagome**

**creo que me equivo que al pensar que mi destino no estaba junto a inuyasha ojala y siempre estemos juntos por que realmente**

**amo a inuyasha **

**Fin de pensamientos de kagome**

* * *

(y kagome se quedo dormida )

* * *

**espero y les haya gustado si tuve mala ortografía que no lo creo por que la cheque pero si es así avísenme**

**jeje esperen el próximo capitulo pronto lo traire**


	2. No te imaginas cuanto te amo

**Hola este es el segundo capitulo espero que ahora no tenga tantos errores como el pasado y ojala y les guste**

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

(kagome despierta al sentir que la abrazaban )

kagome: inuyasha que haces

inuyasha : solo te abrazaba por que sin ti me siento solo

kagome : inuyasha (kagome le corresponde el abrazo )

(inuyasha y kagome se dejan de abrazar y se levantan )

inuyasha : kagome me podrías acompañar

kagome : a donde inuyasha

inuyasha : solo acompáñame

kagome : si esta bien

(kagome sigue a inuyasha)

inuyasha : ya llegamos

kagome : oo que hermoso lago pero nunca la avía visto por mas que pasaba por aquí

inuyasha : yo tampoco pero ayer de regreso con Miroku lo encontramos y decidí traerte

kagome : gracias inuyasha ase mucho que no visitaba un lugar tan hermoso como este

inuyasha : no hay de que ya que tu eres mi novia y se supone que yo haga estas cosas por ti para demostrar cuanto te amo

kagome : inuyasha pero no hace falta por que yo se cuanto me amas y espero que tu sepas cuanto te amo (kagome le agarra la mejillaa inuyasha )

inuyasha : kagome quédate a mi lado por siempre

kagome : tonto tu sabes que yo jamas me iré de tu lado (kagome le suelta la mejilla a inuyasha)

(inuyasha le da un beso muy dulce a kagome en los labios )

(de repente se escucha un ruido y se escucha una voz que era de nada mas y nada menos que de sesshomaru )

sesshomaru : jaja inuyasha jamas pensé verte en una escena tan tonta con una humana

(inuyasha y kagome se dejan de besar )

inuyasha : sesshomaru y a ti que te interesa lo que yo hago o no hago

sesshoamaru : nada en lo absoluto solo que cometes los mismos errores que mi padre (sesshomaru desenvaina a bakusaiga )

inuyasha : sesshomaru maldito (inuyasha desenvaina a tessaiga )

(inuyasha y sesshomaru pelean un rato asta que kagome interfiere )

kagome : inuyasha basta no pelees mas con sesshomaru

inuyasha : pero kagome yo te estoy defendiendo por lo que te dijo no te tiene respeto (inuyasha envaina a tessaiga )

kagome : no me importa inuyasha que el diga lo que quiera de mi pero no quiero que salgas lastimado

inuyasha : esta bien kagome

sesshomaru : rin ya se levanto

kagome : si

(sesshomaru sin decir otra palabra se retira )

inuyasha : kagome lo siento arruine tu sorpresa

kagome : inuyasha no importa mientras este contigo soy feliz

inuyasha : kagome yo también soy feliz al estar a tu lado

kagome : inuyasha no piensas que ya es hora de regresar Miroku te debe estar buscando

inuyasha : si creo que si va monos

kagome : si

(inuyasha y kagome se van a la aldea )

Miroku : donde estaban inuyasha ya es hora de irnos

inuyasha : lo siento Miroku me fui con kagome al lago que encontramos ayer

Miroku : bueno esta bien todo por mejorar su relación pero ya va monos te tenemos que ganar dinero

inuyasha : si Miroku , kagome al rato vuelvo te amo

sango : inuyasha creo que su relación mejoro antes de lo que esperaba

Miroku :es cierto sango creo que no tardaran en casarse

(kagome y inuyasha se sonrojan )

(Miroku y inuyasha se van )

sango : kagome por que estas tan sonrojada

kagome : por que nunca pensé que inuyasha me dijera te amo enfrente de todos

sango : ya veo jeje se me olvidaba la anciana Kaede te estaba buscando

kagome : aa si enseguida voy asta luego sango

sango : asta luego kagome

(kagome se va a la casa de la anciana kaede )

* * *

**A la noche **

(inuyasha llega a su cabaña )

inuyasha : kagome que lindo traje

( era un quimono azul con rosas blancas )

kagome : gracias me lo regalo la anciana kaede

inuyasha : es hermoso en verdad

kagome : y no solo eso si no que me dijo de un platillo que durante mi ausencia te encantaba comer

inuyasha : ooooo enserio y ya lo preparaste

kagome : si enseguida te sirvo

(kagome le sirvió un gran plato de bolas de arroz justo con carne de res y un baso de te de limón )

inuyasha : gracias por la comida esta deliciosa

kagome : que bueno que te guste temía que no me saliera el platillo bueno

(inuyasha recoge los platos y los deja en su lugar )

inuyasha : kagome enserio que ese quimono se te be bien

kagome : tu lo piensas pero esta un poco ajustado

inuyasha : es que apretaste el moyo de mas mira deja lo arreglo

kagome : si

(inuyasha delicadamente arregla el moyo y kagome sonroja )

inuyasha : lo siento te hice cosquillas

kagome : no importa

inuyasha : kagome te puedo decir que te amo

kagome : si pero déjame decírtelo a ti también

inuyasha : si

kagome : inuyasha no sabes cuanto te amo

inuyasha : kagome no te imaginas cuanto te amo

inuyasha : kagome

kagome : inuyasha

(inuyasha hace que kagome se acueste y la besa )

kagome : (kagome deja de besar a inuyasha ) inuyasha a un no estoy lista para esto

inuyasha : lo siento e ido muy rápido

kagome : no importa la que se debe de disculpar soy yo por no estar lista a un

inuyasha : creo que ya es hora de dormir pero puedo pedirte abrazarte toda la noche

kagome : (kagome se sonroja ) si inuyasha

(inuyasha se acuesta y abraza a kagome )

(inuyasha se queda dormido )

* * *

**pensamientos de kagome**

**creo que cada día amo mas a inuyasha y mi destino se a unido por siempre a el espero que nada nos dificulte estar juntos**

**Fin de pensamientos de kagome**

* * *

(y kagome se quedo dormida)

* * *

**espero y les haya gustado revise la ortografía pero si tengo errores me avisan plis gracias por leer **


	3. La Enfermedad la cura el Amor

**Hola lo siento por la tardanza es que e estado ocupada por lo de la escuela y otras cosas pero espero que les guste este capitulo **

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Kagome despierta al sentir un beso en la mejilla

inuyasha : kagome despierta

kagome : si (se sonroja )

inuyasha : has dormido mucho estaba preocupado por ti

kagome : lo siento por hacerte preocuparte

inuyasha : no importa después de todo eres mi amada kagome

kagome : inuyasha (se sonroja a un mas )

inuyasha : kagome te sientes bien

kagome : si

inuyasha : segura

kagome : creo que si peor me empece a sentir un poco rara

inuyasha : kagome esta bien kagomeeee

(kagome se desmaya en el hombro de inuyasha )

inuyasha : kagome estas bien kagome

anciana kaede : inuyasha no la muevas tanto

inuyasha : pero

anciana kaede : sin peros

kagome : donde estoy

inuyasha : en la casa de la anciana kaede te desmayaste y te traje aqui

kagome : como llegue aquí

inuyasha : veras te desmallaste no supe que hacer y te traje aquí

kagome : gracias inuyasha por preocuparte por mi (kagome lo toma de la mano )

inuyasha : no hay de que ( se sonroja )

anciana kaede : kagome sera mejor que descanses unos días o te podrías enfermar mas

kagome : pero no podre ayudar a la aldea

anciana kaede : no te preocupes

kagome : esta bien

inuyasha : kagome te llevare a la nuestra cabaña

kagome : si

(inuyasha carga a kagome )

anciana kaede : cuídala bien

inuyasha : si

(inuyasha y kagome llegan a su cabaña )

inuyasha : kagome tienes hambre

kagome : un poco

inuyasha : te preparare algo

kagome : inuyasha sabes cocinar (kagome queda boquiabierta )

inuyasha : si un poco oye somos novios y aun así dudas de mis habilidades

kagome : no dudo de ellas si no que no lo sabia [espera novios que ya se lo toma muy enserio que alegría ]

(inuyasha le prepara algo de comer a kagome y se lo da )

inuyasha : y que tal esta

kagome : muy rico

( kagome termina de comer le da los platos a inuyasha y inuyasha los pone en su lugar )

* * *

**pronto se hace de noche**

inuyasha : kagome a dormir

kagome : si

* * *

**pensamientos de kagome **

inuyasha se preocupa mucho por mi que felicidad creo que nuestra relación a mejorado mucho

jeje que bien

**fin del pensamiento de kagome**

* * *

inuyasha : kagome

kagome : si

(inuyasha besa a kagome en los labios repentinamente )

kagome : inuyasha no me beses te puede enfermar (dijo kagome sonrojada )

inuyasha : no me importa no has escuchado que **La enfermedad la cura el amor **

kagoeme : inuyasha gracias

inuyasha : de nada mi amor

kagome : m-i a-m-o-r que

inuyasha : es que quiero ser mas cariñoso (inuyasha se sonroja )

kagome : inuyasha (kagome abraza muy fuertemente a inuyasha )

inuyasha : kagome duérmete para que así mañana te recuperes

kagome : si

(kagome e inuyasha se quedan dormidos )

* * *

**así pasa una semana y kagome se recupera .**

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado me tarde un poco pero aquí esta jeje **

**a por cierto estos paracentesis [] los voy a utilizar para pensamientos en el dialogo**

**y estos () son para acciones y emociones **

**jeje que pasen buena semana **


End file.
